


Treat

by EndlessGloaming



Series: Cosmere First Nights [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Happy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/EndlessGloaming
Summary: Shallan and Adolin's wedding night. They adore each other and have a wonderful time.
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Series: Cosmere First Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596427
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myshipsareendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/gifts).



> For myshipsareendgame, for being the best of cheerleaders.

Adolin was so startled by the sheer force with which Shallan was pulling off his coat he nearly stumbled.

"You'd better not keep me waiting, Adolin Kholin, because I could barely stand to hold back this long.I don't know how I made it through the whole wedding feast without tackling you."

He chuckled as his fingers deftly and rapidly started undoing the fasteners on her dress. They were of an older design, almost classical, but that made sense - wedding attire was very traditional. "I don't intend to keep you waiting. I do intend to treat you."

"Treat me like what?"

"Like...my wife."

Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, I was certainly hoping you would. That's rather what we're supposed to be doing tonight."

He smiled. "Not just that, though. I have some things in mind I think you'll like very much."

"Well, I certainly have some things in mind that I expect to like very much."

Pattern appeared in the air near them, pulsing much faster than usual, and larger. "You are finally allowed to mate! This will be very exciting, very exciting indeed! My research--"

Shallan yelped. "Pattern! You may not watch us! Go wait outside."

"But--"

"No. No watching us."

Pattern shrunk and slowed so much he hardly changed at all.

Shallan sighed. "As a scholar, I understand your desire and disappointment. But this is private."

Pattern hummed in a way that sounded like a sigh. "I will go elsewhere." He zipped along the floor and slipped under the door.

"Well, now that we have the room to ourselves...." He pulled her into a kiss, and she responded with fervor. She kept their lips together even as she undid the buttons of his shirt, running her hand down his bare chest. Her safehand slid down his back until it was on his backside, pushing his hips into her.

Taln's palms, but this was going to be fun with this woman.

He growled, working faster to get her havah out of the way, exposing her shoulders with their delicately soft, curiously pale skin to the air.

Passionspren came down around them like a steady rain that fell very slowly.

Shallan pulled out of the kiss, glancing around and grinning at him. "Storms, we're giving them quite a feast, aren't we?"

"I intend to give them a night to remember."

"I don't think that kind of spren remember things, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"I certainly hope not." She looked at the passionspren, just starting to fade, and clutched her havah against her, hiding her chest and shoulders. "If they did, I wouldn't want them watching me either!"

Adolin laughed, and Shallan smiled at him, eyes full of adoration. With a shy anticipation she hadn't show before, she let the fabric drop away from her again, farther this time, exposing her small, pert breasts. Her nipples were so perfectly, delicately pink. Adolin got down on one knee and brought his mouth right in front of that neat pink circle, then looked up to meet Shallan's eyes.

"Shall I...?" He flicked his eyes to her breast and back. She made tiny quick nods in response.

He brushed his lips against her tender flesh, lightly at first, then letting his hunger for her loose. Her skin was flower petal soft and sweet as nectar. She made soft, sweet, tiny sighs that he could just barely feel through his lips as he heard them. He lifted his lips just long enough to whisper, "My, but you are a treat."

She ran her fingers through his hair--both hands.He hadn't even noticed her taking her sleeve or glove off, but now he stopped to enfold her safehand in his hands, dappling it with kisses up and down her wrist, into the center of her palm, along each finger.

He moved to her other breast, the one to which he had not yet given attention, and continued undoing her havah. He ran kisses down her stomach as skin emerged from behind cloth. With one last fastener, the dress fell to the ground, crinoline and silk crumpling into a low wall around her feet, leaving Shallan completely bare.

Shallan breathed in sharply. Adolin turned his head up to her face. She was glowing.

He stood and looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling shyly. "It's just a reflex when I'm nervous."

He drew his brows together. "Too fast?"

"No. Just new. I've never been naked with a man before." She held his face in her hands, stroking his cheek with her safehand. He smiled and leaned into it.

He took her in, running his eyes over her body. Stormlight came off all of her. Of course it would, but he hadn't thought about that before. He looked on her with renewed wonder, his Radiant wife. "How did I ever get lucky enough to wind up with you?"

"By being wonderful, affectionate, kind, disgustingly handsome, brilliant at dueling... Should I go on?"

"Yes." He grinned.

She smacked him on the backside and he grinned even more. "You insufferably adorable man." She put her arms around his neck. "I'm still marveling that you're actually my husband."

He stroked her cheek. "And I'm marveling that you're my wife. Shallan Davar, Knight Radiant, now Shallan Kholin."

"Like I said before, I could be anyone." She breathed out, and her face and hair changed. The face was beautiful, but heavily painted. In the space between them, her breasts looked much larger. A courtesan?

Adolin drew his brows together. "I want _you_ , Shallan. All of you, but most importantly _you_."

Shallan breathed in, and the image of the courtesan's face dissolved. "All those other reasons I said I love you?The biggest one is that you just said that, and I even think you mean it."

"Of course I do." Storms, there should be _some_ spren attracted by this gooey feeling in his chest, shouldn't there?

Her expression grew serious. "I'm naked and you're still almost completely clothed. This won't do." She resumed work on the last few buttons of his shirt, then slid her small, soft hands across his abdomen, chest, and shoulders as she pushed it off him. "I haven't forgotten about that birth mark on the back of your left thigh. As your wife, I do need to see that."

He chuckled. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Shallan wanted to draw every bit of this man, every movement he made. Adolin was a living work of art she got to undress and put her hands all over. His body was as perfectly sculpted as his face. After getting his shirt off, she paused to take him in with her eyes, trying to memorize every curve and valley of his muscles and his smooth tan skin. Her very own handsome prince. He had a few scars, but not many; not much got through Shardplate, for which she said a silent prayer of thanks.

Eyes locked with his, she pressed her body against his, pulling his head down to a kiss. He enclosed her in his arms and she lost herself in the heady delight of so much of his skin against so much of hers. Heat stoked between them. A hard bulge pressed against her lower abdomen. Her body felt so ready for him, so eager for him. And, blast, he was still wearing his trousers.

As if reading her thoughts, he pulled away from her just enough to scoop her up and carry her to the bed. He set her down with care, then climbed above her. He started to move downward on her but she caught his arms. "Where are you going? I want you right here on top of me."

"I was going to...get you ready."

"I'm ready, trust me."

"Aren't you worried it will hurt?"

"Adolin, I've taken a crossbow bolt to the face and been run through with a sword.I'm not worried. I'll use Stormlight if I need to. I'll be fine."

His eyes went wide with alarm."Crossbow bolt to the face and run through with a sword!?When did those happen?"

Shallan shrank back into the pillow. "Oh, that was in Kholinar.I suppose I didn't mention them at the time since I didn't want to upset you."

"And you don't mind upsetting me _now_?"

"It had slipped my mind you didn't know." She scrunched her mouth to the side. "Sorry about that."

He still looked concerned but came up for one soft kiss to her cheek. "Well, I know you're some kind of nearly immortal semi-divine being, but I still think you'll enjoy what I have in mind."

She narrowed her eyes. "All right. As long as I get to have you properly inside me before too long."

His voice was low and husky, full of lust. "Oh, don't worry. I'm eager for that part too." He gave her one more smoldering gaze, then moved to lie by her feet. Taking one foot in his hands, he said, "Now, my understanding is not every woman likes this, but the ones who do...well, let me know whether you like it." And with that, he put her toes in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Oh Stormfather!"

He pulled her toes out of his mouth. "Does that mean you like it?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, and now you are now allowed to stop."

He laughed and sucked her toes back into his mouth, running his tongue between each pair. Oh _storms_ how did that feel so good?It was her feet, for the Heralds' sake! Yet with every swirl of his tongue, and odd tickling pleasure bloomed from her skin, and she wanted it to go on forever.

She planned to protest as soon as he switched to doing anything else, but when he raked his teeth over the arch of her foot, it was another kind of equally delicious _good_. And then another kind of good again when he sucked on the back of her knee, licking the surprisingly sensitive skin there.It was like he knew just what to do with his mouth in each spot, and the variety of what he did impressed her.He was good with his mouth while kissing, but this was something beyond that.

He pressed his tongue into the crease of her hip, ever so close to her maidenhair, and she quivered, barely managing to get a few breathy words out. "How do you know how to do all this?"

He looked up at her, still running his hands over her skin."I once found this book with...fascinating diagrams."

"You? With a book?"

"One of the few times I wished I could read. I certainly wasn't going to get an ardent to read that one to me."

Shallan laughed. "What book was this? I've heard that men pass around scandalous drawings of women. Was it like that?"

Adolin shook his head. "No. It was a real book, with glyphs and women's script as well as...illustrations. Like, an instructional book. About, well, sex. It was in my aunt Navani's private collection. I hid under a desk looking at it, though by the age I was then, it wasn't comfortable sitting under there."

Shallan laughed again.

"Besides that, soldiers do talk. I'm sure plenty of it was bluster, but I think I got some honest information out of some of them." Adolin cast his eyes to the side. "I...may also have tried some of these things before."

She sat part way up on her elbows. "Adolin! Have you not waited for oaths?"

He put up a hand. "I have waited!" He gave a small shrug. "Technically."

She drew her brows together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't done anything that might have produced illegitimate children."

"But you have done...other things?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes."

"What other things?"

His eyes darted around. "A variety of things."

"Adolin Kholin!" She sat up on her elbows.

He put both hands up, placating. "Look at it this way: I know more about how to make this good for you."

Shallan put her freehand fist on her hip. "Well then, get back to it." She flopped back down on the bed.

In reply he put his mouth on the side of her waist.She yelped and almost pulled away.It straddled an odd line between erotic and ticklish, but the more aroused she grew, the more any stimulation at all aroused her further.He stilled, not pulling away, waiting until she relaxed before working his lips against her skin, drawing a pleased hum from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I'm a comment whore. Sometimes I have a story that's playing in my head and I just have to write it down, but when that's not the case, I tend to work on whatever people seem to be enjoying. So, if you're enjoying something I write, let me know :)


End file.
